Una niña
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Isabella es la rechazada de su colegio, sin amigos, sin nadie a quien confiar, solo tiene una amiga, Alice. aunque no la conosca de verdad la quiere un mundo. Basado en la cancion: Niña de la quinta estacion. BASADA EN MI VIDA HACE MESES-


Estaba chequeando esta historia con la cual me desahogue hace varios meses y me di cuenta que tenia demasiados Horrores ortográficos. Y muchas me dijeron que lo siguiera para saber que iba a hacer Bella después. Bueno yo o bella en este caso. MI mama se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y me llevaron a un psicólogo. Ya supere esta face y estoy feliz con mi vida, y me he reforzado en mi religión (me volvi evangelica, no de las que usan faldas, soy de las que le gustan leer la biblia y orar) y no, no conoci a "Sharon o a Alice" en este caso, mas bien, nisiquiera somos amigas ya *-*…

Les mando saludos a mi Geme: Gabriela-Lua (no es mi gemela de verdad, simplemente es una de mis mejores amigas)

Y a la loca de mi socia: Dibucrito. Las quiero!

_**La canción es: niña de la quinta estación de la cual me identificaba**_

_**Hay una niña. **_

_**Hay una niña sola en su habitación**_

_**Jugando con el aire y su imaginación**_

Isabela Apúrate para el colegio se te hace tarde – dijo mi madre al entrar a mi habitación

-Mama me siento mal – como siempre me puse a actuar. Todo lo que sea para no ir al colegio.

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunto al acercarse.

-me duele mucho la barriga –dije con una mueca-

-No me importa levántate que vas al colegio. Has perdido mucha clase –dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto e iba a despertar a mi hermanito.

_**No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos**_

_**Su universo es grande más que el mundo entero**_

-Bella. Ponte al día de las tareas… -comenzó René su discurso de cada vez que Faltaba, que gracias a dios era casi diario.

-Si mama, se las pediré a mis amigas – dije con voz neutra y me baje de su camioneta.

Tenía que mentirle a su madre, toda mujer sueña que su hija este llena de amigas.

¿Cómo le dices a una madre que su hija es la antisocial del colegio?

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla si saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

Llegue a mi salón y rápidamente saque mi libro de cumbres borrocosas. Muchos de mis compañeros llegaron, algunos me decían ¿Qué tanto lees bella? ¿Por qué no estudias mejor? ¿Por qué faltas tanto?

Siempre me daban ganas de gritarles_. Malditos ustedes me hacen daño._

Era inteligente. Pero no lo demostraba. La única manera que mi madre me sacara del colegio en que yo estaba era que repitiera un año. No me importaba. Comenzar de nuevo. Eso era lo que quería.

_**Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

Alumnos hagan parejas de tres, para un taller. Rápidamente todos se agruparon dejando a la bruta por fuera. Solo tenía una amiga. Jessica, era nueva pero ya la había alejado con mis constantes

Faltas y la habladuría que había de mí

-Swan – escuche llamarme la maestra

-¿Si?

-Y su grupo.

-Profe lo quiero hacer sola – declare.

-No se puede, póngase con Anna, Caterina y Luisa Rápidamente vi a Luisa, una niña creída solo por sacar buenas notas. Que me fulmino con la mirada. Sabía que me odiaba, pero ¿Quién no?

No hice casi nada en el grupo ella no confiaban en mi. Llego la hora del receso, compre mi comida y subí al salón, me encerré ahí como cada día.

Llore muy poco a diferencia de los otros días. No iba a darles el gusto. Aunque siempre conté y cuento con el amor de mis padres para mí su relación es difícil. Mis padres, René Lenox y Charlie Swan fueron amantes. De esa relación nací yo y mi hermanito Seth de seis años. Y los momentos más horribles los viví cuanto su relación se descubrió. Los gritos de mi madre todo lo recordaba

**Flash Back: **

La pequeña niña de rizos y ojos chocolates de ocho años escucho unos golpes provenientes del cuarto de su madre, al entrar encontró a su madre llorando dándose golpes en la pared

-Bella –susurro la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, la niña corrió a su habitación-

**Fin Flash Back**

(A PARTIR DE AHORA SERA POV DE TERCERA PERSONA)

Su padre, recientemente la había reconocido, y ella tenía que liderar con las preguntas llenas

De burla de sus compañeros al decirle

-¿Por qué te cambiaste el apellido?

_No les importa_

Isabela fue al Baño del colegio al notar que quedaban solo tres minutos,

-Urg no la soporto – escucho una voz a la que identifico como la de Jessica, Su amiga.

-no sé cómo te juntabas con esa estúpida, es tan insoportable. –dijo Lauren una de las creídas del colegio

-Cierto, ves su cara, siempre ríe sin que le cuenten un chiste y a veces habla disparates. – escucho la voz de Ángela, la que fue su mejor amiga el año pasado.

-Parece espantapájaros acaso no se peina la bruta esa – Bella no pudo seguir escuchando y corrió al salón para ahí esperar a que llegaran los demás.

_**100 noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad**_

_**El calor más cercano era el de la soledad**_

_**Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar **_

_**En su frágil burbuja de irrealidad**_

Al llegar a su casa después de cinco horas en el instituto corrió a su habitación alegándole a su madre que no tenía hambre.

-Sabes ¿Cuántas materias raspaste? –pregunto su madre entrando al cuarto y ella negó con la cabeza

-Ocho materias ¡como raspaste deporte bella! –grito su madre para luego salir del cuarto. Perro que ladra no Muerde – pensó con amargura

Lloro un poco pero luego agarro su Laptop, y por primera vez en el día tuvo una sonrisa verdadera, Estaba conectada su mejor amiga Alice, de canada, puede que no se conozcan de verdad, ya que Alice vive en canada y ella en Londres, pero era amistad verdadera.

BellSwan: Hola

Alice.c(el mismo correo de Alice en New Moon): Hello Bella

BellSwan: Gracias por ser mi amiga Alice, No sabes cuánto lo aprecio de verdad

Alice.c: Bella yo también aprecio tu amistad más que nada amiga, tú no sabes lo que yo he sufrido,

Sabes yo soy conocida como la Modelo hija de la millonaria

BellSwan: Al menos tú tienes a Rosalie. Yo estoy sola en este mundo.

Alice.c: no bella tú no estás sola. Me tienes a mí, puede que no nos conozcamos de verdad amiga, pero te quiero. Eres una de las mejores.

BellSwan: Alié, tú no sabes lo que es no tener amigas desde cuarto grado – a este paso ya bella era un mar de lágrimas-

Alice.c: Bella ¡YO NUNCA HE TENIDO UNA AMIGA DE VERDAD! ¡TU ERES LA UNICA! Sabes, me entere de que Rosalie habla mal de mí con la Zorra de mi peor enemiga, María.

BellSwan: Al menos tú no los tienes que ver más Alice, te vas a mudar, mi mama no me deja salir de este puto colegio hasta que me gradué. Y apenas estoy en primer año de instituto

Alice.c: Bella, diles a tus padres que te manden a estados unidos, Yo viviré en New York, ¡así nos conoceríamos! Y...

BellSwan: Iríamos de compras – concluí, Alice me elegía la ropa por cámara, ni siquiera me imagino como seria de verdad, daría la vida por conocerla.

BellSwan: Duende me tengo que ir, voy a comenzar mi teatro para no ir mañana al colegio

Alice.c: chau te quiero, cuídate amiga

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

Bella a pesar de tener trece años había pensado en el suicido muchas veces, pero no le daría el gusto a los estúpidos de su colegio que mientras ella se pudriera ellos vivieran la vida al 100%,

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...niña...nooohooo**_

Ese mismo año, repitió primero de instituto el regaño de sus padres no se hizo esperar pero ella simplemente no escuchaba y solo tarareaba una canción que su fiel amiga le había recomendado, Alice Estaba viviendo En New York, ella seguía en Londres, pero en otro colegio, tenía amigas y aunque sea ya no era la 100% estúpida del colegio. Pero algún día se vengaría.

-El éxito es la mejor venganza – se repitió su lema.

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida no vas a querer seguir.**_


End file.
